


翔润｜Down in Flames

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [14]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 伪骨科





	1. Magic, madness, heaven, sin

樱井翔肖想这一天已经很久了。 

工作繁忙的父母在婚礼过后一年终于抽出时间去蜜月旅行。重组家庭兄弟关系和谐，哥哥松本润十分会照顾人，明年即将参加大学的升学考，已经完全是小大人的模样了；弟弟樱井翔是母亲带来的，只比松本小一岁，一看就是在宠爱下长大，和文弱书生类型的哥哥是完全不同的运动少年，笑容如同一只健气的幼狮。 

“不要吃太多零食，小翔你就不要进厨房了，小润正在备考也不要勉强自己，旁边就有家庭餐厅。记得多点些蔬菜，运动完不要马上喝冰的——”

做母亲的担心总是很多。 

樱井翔大眼睛一转，蹭到母亲身边，抱住她的胳膊。 

“哎呀妈你就别担心了，我和润哥没有问题的——”

“小润我可没什么不放心的，倒是你，少打扰他，听到没有？”

樱井妈妈在儿子脑门上戳了一指。 

“我哪有打扰他……”

樱井翔嘀嘀咕咕，又去扯松本润的手，“润哥我什么时候打扰过你吗？”

松本润站在旁边笑，纵容这个活泼过分的弟弟把自己捏来捏去，“没有没有……阿姨不用担心，我会好好照顾翔くん的。”

第二天晚上，估摸着松本已经完成了当日功课，樱井掐着时间从自己的小床上一跃而起，想了想，先下楼在厨房倒了杯果汁，一边说着“打扰了”一边端着杯子敲开了松本的房门。

“啊……翔くん，你等我一下。”

松本头也不抬，看到杯子说了声谢谢就继续和永远写不完的作业搏斗。樱井百无聊赖地坐在他床上，死死盯着松本线条漂亮的后颈，心猿意马。 

又等待了五分钟，樱井试探地叫他。 

“润哥？”

“唔？”松本回头看他一眼——前几天他眼镜坏了，樱井陪他去配了新的，细细的金丝边不会像之前的大黑框那样挡住他漂亮的桃花眼。灯光下，松本美丽的眼睛不解地望向自己——这是樱井第一次知道，男人原来也可以用“风情万种”来形容的。

他口干舌燥，不由自主起身走向松本，捏着他的下巴，低头给了他一个吻。他太急切了，松本被他攥在手里，本来就发晕的脑袋彻底变成一团甜蜜的浆糊。他的眼镜被取下，樱井牵着他站起来，搂住他的腰把他带进怀里。 

“润哥……”幼狮非常委屈地把头埋在他的颈窝，软软的头发蹭着他温热的皮肤。他抓着松本的手放在自己下身已经鼓起来的部位，“我好想你……”

松本被他这一系列举动撩拨得腿脚发软，整个人几乎挂在樱井身上。薄薄的家居服被掀开，一只捣乱的手伸进来，贪婪地在他的腰臀间抚摸。遇见樱井前他经验全无，从来不知道自己的腰居然这么敏感。松本嘤咛一声，彻底软在了狡猾的弟弟的怀里。 

他终于彻底走进了樱井翔为他设下的圈套。 

对于松本润来说，虽说自己才是年上的一方，但每次面对樱井翔时，他都莫名的觉得无措。父亲没有再婚前他就知道樱井——成绩优秀又是足球社王牌，樱井翔走到哪里都是人群中心，而自己不过是一个只会读书的书呆子，身材瘦弱，每次体育课都是灾难。在学校里，他们根本不在同一个社会等级——或者根本就是处在两个极端。

而当光芒四射的学弟端端正正站在他面前，礼仪端正地向他问好，说以后要请润哥多多指教时，松本只能惶恐地鞠躬，心中预感自己从此之后的生活会大不相同——不是褒义的那种。

他见过樱井翔的冷脸，知道这人并不是什么传统意义上的好学生。最开始与樱井的相处他都如履薄冰，害怕不小心就做出被讨厌的事情。 

可樱井对他很好，好到有点不真实。他像一个普通的、黏人的弟弟一样，喜欢跟在松本身边，即使只比松本小了一岁，也乖乖叫他润哥，行为处事也从不逾矩。 

直到上个月。 

那是一个父母不在家的周末，傍晚樱井从足球队训练回来，打开门就看见刚洗完澡的松本站在料理台边，因为是夏天所以只穿了一件堪堪遮住大腿根的长T，刘海难得捋了上去，露出白皙的额头。听见开门声，松本眯起眼睛朝这边看过来——他有点近视，即使距离并不远，他眼中的樱井依然是一团面容模糊的金色夕阳。

“回来了？”

夕阳敷衍地嗯了一声，带着尚未散去的热度迅速移动过来，不由分说抓住他的手腕，把毫无防备的松本按在了墙上。 

此后发生的事情似乎顺理成章。 

樱井的动作不太温柔，倒是意外相当熟练。松本被他握着腰，不客气地分开双腿，一颗在空中悬了一年的心竟然神奇地掉回了胃里。 

——原来樱井翔要的是这个。

他早该知道，樱井给自己看的，都是表象。 

主卧之外，楼下有一个供兄弟二人使用的浴室。浴缸很小，因此当两人一起时，就显得有些拥挤了。 

狭窄的空间，水气像鬼魅一样蒙住了镜子和每个人的眼睛。松本摘下眼镜后几乎什么看不清，被半拖半抱过来一直紧张地搂住樱井的脖子；樱井性急，刚刚在房间里就忍不住按着松本帮他口了一次，此时倒是不紧不慢地开始享受起对自己这个软弱哥哥的调教。 

他早就看上松本润了。 

学校里松本不怎么说话，但他有一副不甘沉默的相貌，纤长的脖颈和翘臀更是连没有线条的制服无法遮盖。

主动贴上来的女生太多，尝够了软软的少女，樱井自然就打起了家里这个近在咫尺的尤物的主意。他傲慢又清醒，从来都是人群中心，受欢迎，并且知道如何利用这一点。他看出松本对他心存畏惧，因此先设法让松本放下心防，再一举擒获。 

美而不自知也可以是致命弱点。松本太懦弱了，他不可能反抗自己。 

到目前为止，樱井所有的推断都还是正确的。 

自从两人发生关系后，松本就开始迅速蜕变——虽然他自己似乎还没有发现这个。原本他的美是天真的，可当樱井粗暴地劫持了他，松本也由一开始的抗拒转为自暴自弃的迎合后，他藏在骨子里那种与生俱来的艳丽的性感就日益明显。几次后，樱井惊喜地发现松本在性爱上相当有天赋——敏感过头，不管操多少次都依旧紧致；身体柔软，可以胜任各种姿势，满足樱井这个尚还青涩的少年的一切幻想。

樱井尤其钟爱后入。松本很瘦，腰细得不盈一握，臀部却柔软又有弹性，令他爱不释手。随便摸两下松本就会高潮，扬起脖子的姿态如同某种快要窒息的鸟类。这时樱井会俯下身亲吻他的肩膀，将他颤抖的身体禁锢在怀里，粗暴地轮流揉捏他胸口两颗乳豆。 

前面是墙壁，松本无路可逃，只能尖叫着，被迫毫无保留地接受樱井的插入，樱井带给他的过电一般快感，樱井的一切。 

几轮过后他身后那个小小的洞口就合不上了，菊穴周围一圈都肿起来，黏腻的体液，以及更多白色的精液从中一点点流出来吗，如同失禁一般的感觉令松本浑身发抖，而樱井恶意的按压让一切更加糟糕。他把松本抱在怀里，两人亲亲密密地坐在浴缸中。年下的人依然精力旺盛，他舔着松本的脖颈、耳廓，说哥哥你看你都滴在我身上了呢，和爸爸妈妈的视频时间要到了，这可怎么办啊。语气又天真又嘲讽——松本简直不知道他是如何做到的 。

似乎羞辱还不够，说完樱井还要拿手去压松本那个鼓鼓的小肚子，直到怀里人不出意料的，前端再次啜泣着射出可怜巴巴的清液。

他把松本美丽的脑袋转过来，捏着他的下巴和他接吻。

他毫不客气地拿牙齿折磨松本的嘴唇，直到它们变成玫瑰花瓣那样的鲜红色。运动少年轻松地将瘦成一把骨头的兄长抱起，亲吻他的额头，问：“哥哥你喜不喜欢我？你爱不爱我？”

松本的身体僵住了。他不知道为什么樱井在精神上也不肯放过自己——明明只是没有任何意义的占有而已。

“我喜欢你。我也爱你。”

他言不由衷地回答——他真希望这个回答能让樱井满意，然后今晚能放过自己。

松本不知道他一语成谶。 


	2. Cherry lips, crystal skies, slowly kisses, pretty lies

a.

“松本さん，下班之后一起去喝一杯吗？”

“抱歉，”松本润的神情看着是真心遗憾，“今晚有家族聚餐。下次吧，下次我来请。”

他语气真诚，同事也大方地摇摇手表示不在乎。只是——

“家族聚餐？正式的那种吗？诶，原来松本さん是大家族出身呀……”

有女同事叽叽喳喳地挤进对话。

——这误会可就大了。

松本仔细按下公文包的最后一个搭扣，对好奇看着他的众人笑笑。

“没有啦，只是弟弟从国外回来了。”

b.

樱井翔的叛逆期很长——由于本人的极度自律，这点在高中阶段其实不太明显；等他升上大学，从家里搬出住进宿舍，远离父母和高中严格的校规束缚，一年后，他脱胎换骨。

二十岁的樱井翔头发染成金色，鬓角和刘海都剃得很短，露出细细长长的眉毛和左耳亮晶晶的耳钉。

他有一双鹿一样的眼睛，温柔有余凌厉不足。于是他去买了各种颜色的美瞳，常常佩戴蓝色那一款，致力于将一双明亮的浅褐色瞳仁变成海，或者天空。

理发师会顺手帮他料理眉毛，比较麻烦的是头发的定时补色。一次樱井忙于项目，整整两个月都和组员泡在图书馆，等最终展示结束，他夹着资料走出教室，刚刚在台下一直注视着他的女生轻快地跟上来，用手指隔空点了点他的脑袋。

“樱井君，太阳——褪色了哦。”

才不是什么太阳。是成熟的麦子。

樱井想。但他懒得跟除了松本润以外的人解释这个。

松本润是他哥哥，异父异母的那种。樱井的母亲和松本的父亲在两个孩子高中时建立了这个重组家庭。松本比他大一岁，在离他很远的另一所高校。樱井很忙，没时间去看这个哥哥，松本也从不会主动来找他。

松本是个规矩的好孩子，大学毕业后找了专业相关的工作，从学生转变成社会人的过程也很顺利。他的反面例子是樱井翔——本科阶段就转了两次专业，毕业后gap了一年，最后决定出国读硕士。他英语好，语言考试没费多少功夫，在松本参加工作的第三年春天顺利去了A国一所学校的东亚系。

比起搭地铁就能回家的大学，樱井这下才算真的独自在外。课程不容易也不难，只要够努力总能得到满意的分数。

生活在别处。真正的艰难也在别处。

他的室友也是日本人，叫二宫和也。二宫不是樱井这样的室外派，但也不是书呆子。他的作息时间混乱，常常和深夜才回公寓的樱井撞个正着——樱井不想睡觉时就可以让自己不需要睡觉，按后来二宫的话来说，是个“会完全燃烧到最后一刻的危险分子”。

当二宫又一次在凌晨去厨房觅食的路上遇见刚从外面回来，一身寒气的樱井时，他慢吞吞地从冰箱拿出牛奶，给自己倒了一杯，又问樱井要不要。

“不了谢谢，我现在喝了可能会吐。”

酒精的烧灼感还没褪去，樱井艰难地捂了一下胃部，努力不去想冰牛奶的腥气。他先回卧室换了家居服，出来发现二宫居然还在餐厅，面前桌上摆着一个小锅，里面是热气腾腾的醒酒汤。

“给我的？”樱井指指自己。

二宫点头，就见自己的室友露出一个感动到哭泣的表情，以和他的酷哥形象非常不符合的速度喝完，然后自觉去刷碗。

全程二宫都翘着二郎腿没说话，直到樱井过来道谢时才开口——“你是不是很闲？”

第二天，被认定“很闲”的樱井就开始和二宫一起做原创视频了。

他们运气不错，正赶上第一波视频红利期。虽然一开始走了点弯路，找对方向后人气稳步增长，加上产出稳定，等樱井毕业回国时，他和二宫的视频账号已经加入了油管的广告计划，不说一夜暴富，养活两个人是完全没有问题了。

——“那为什么急着回来，待在那边会不会发展得更好？”

这个问题显然是理智的松本爸爸问的。

当母亲的却最关心儿子会不会再次离开。樱井妈妈瞪了丈夫一眼，无声地提醒他不该在饭桌上提这个，又转向捧着碗正埋头苦吃的樱井翔，“回来了，还走吗？”

“不了。我们的视频内容在哪里拍都一样，没什么太大的影响。”樱井吞下最后一口饭，“妈，再来一碗。”

松本润安安静静听着，在最初表达了对樱井的欢迎后就不再说话，捧着碗眼观鼻鼻观心。

樱井那套轻描淡写的说辞也许能糊弄父母，却无法说服他。两年了，不管春假还是圣诞，樱井一次都没有回来过。

视频在哪里拍都一样。

——既然都一样，留在那边也可以吧。为什么要回来？

松本知道最不该问这个的就是自己，但他忍不住。

这问题有些咄咄逼人的意思，空气有一瞬间的安静，随即被樱井波澜不惊地打破。

“怎么说呢……果然还是很不喜欢，一眼就能被看出‘非我族类’的感觉吧。”

自从进门以来，他第一次直视松本的眼睛——以前松本就反省过：自己之所以这么容易被这个人蛊惑，这双看谁都含情脉脉的大眼睛功不可没。

“就这么简单？”

松本问他。

“就这么简单。

出乎松本意料的，樱井语气很认真，甚至——不知道是不是松本的错觉——还带了一点痛苦，倒令松本莫名其妙愧疚起来。他急着想要岔开这个话题，遂提起自己过几日要和几个同事一起去S市出差。 

“润哥要去S市？”

熟悉的称呼让松本后脑勺都麻了。

“暂时是这样决定的。”他谨慎地回答。

“好巧，我和同事也计划去那里拍视频呢。”

樱井笑容可掬地表示惊喜，松本却仿佛看见他的尾巴正在这只大尾巴狼身后晃来晃去，“润哥你们什么时候去？”

樱井轻描淡写的“我就随便问问”的语气让松本再一次掉以轻心了。这两天他一直忙于准备工作，顺口就说出了那个烂熟于心的日期。直到樱井故技重施，用说“今天天气真好”的神情问出“润哥定了哪间酒店？”，松本才后知后觉地警惕起来。

“马上就要出发了，不可能还没有定好吧？”

樱井微笑着催促他。

……这个混蛋。

松本骑虎难下。父母都看着自己——有最开始那个听起来不太友好的问题在前，松本不可能再反问樱井要知道这个做什么。

这种时候松本就会恨自己完全不会撒谎，最终还是咬着牙最终报出了酒店名。

“那家啊……”樱井装作若有所思，“以前去过，好像是不错。那我们也定那边好啦。”他语气轻快地说。

松本不得不在桌子下拼命拧自己的大腿，才能忍住不当场扑过去把这只大尾巴狼掐死。 

大尾巴狼说到做到。 

松本到达S市的当天，刚进酒店大厅，正好遇见樱井一行人正从电梯间往外走。非常戏剧性。

樱井身边还有两男两女，都和他很像——不是长相，只说那种朝气蓬勃的年轻气盛。

明明松本只比樱井年长一岁，但自从正式成为社会人后，他本来就说不上太阳光的性格越发如同沉入泥沼。

这感觉在他西装革履地站在穿着牛仔裤连帽衫的樱井面前时达到了巅峰。

一定，一定是错觉吧——松本甚至感觉到自己在散发腐烂的气息。樱井翔，以及他所代表的年轻气盛的势力，都让他心生退意。

松本真的向后退了一步，和樱井拉开一点距离。

“松本さん，这位是……？”

站在松本身边的加藤率先开口。

加藤最近才从另一个分部调来，和松本是第一次合作。他性格有趣又善于察言观色，不过一周，就已经和每个人都相处的很好了。

松本简洁地向他介绍樱井，“我弟弟。”

他的大魔王弟弟在人前永远阳光爽朗——樱井对加藤鞠了一躬，“兄长受您照顾了。”

松本赶在他再开口前抓着他的胳膊，把人拉到一边，“翔くん怎么真的来了？”

老天作证，他真的是想表达不满的，一开口却听着像嗔怪。

樱井嘴角的笑容扩大了些，也真实了些。

“润哥还不了解我？”他笑眯眯地看着松本，突然伸手揉了一把松本的脑袋。

“喂！”

出发前精心造型的头发被揉出了一个灾难的漩涡，松本后退一步，对樱井怒目而视。肇事者却依然不以为意地笑着，“发胶也喷太多了吧，明明刚睡醒的形象就很可爱。”

另一边，加藤已经拿到了房卡，有点迟疑地对看起来关系很好（？）的兄弟俩示意了一下，“松本さん？”

樱井最后捏了一把松本的脸。

“那就再见了——除非润哥晚上想要和我共进晚餐？”

他在松本恼羞成怒前溜之大吉，走回属于他的阵营；松本的拳头握紧又松开，他垂下眼睛，在加藤走过来前，不动声色地将樱井刚刚塞到自己手心的东西藏进口袋。

除了加藤，这次和松本一起出差的同事还有两个女生。加藤和松本一个房间，晚上他坚持让松本先去洗澡，自己坐在床上，戴着耳机看IPAD。

松本早出了一身汗，洗完澡出来脸色潮红，站在空调下吹了好一会儿才缓过来。

即使是夏天，松本没忘了每天抹润肤乳，这次出差也带了一小罐。他坐在床上，手指取了一些，涂在白天被太阳狠狠关照的手臂和小腿上，顿时满室都是玫瑰清新又浓烈的香气。

“好香！”

加藤摘了耳机，对着空气使劲嗅了嗅。

松本有点不好意思，举着罐子问他要吗，加藤点点头，从床上下来走到松本床边，伸手让松本挤了一些在自己手心。

“好香，”加藤又说了一遍，手放在鼻子下闻了闻，“玫瑰？好适合松本さん。”

松本是成年后才开始用香水的。他试过不少牌子，唯一不变的是那些大瓶小瓶都是相同的味道。

玫瑰。

其实一开始说这个味道适合他的是樱井，还给他买过玫瑰味的香薰蜡烛当礼物。玫瑰多是女香，松本一开始还觉得有点别扭，后来闻得多了，倒也习惯，甚至喜欢上了这种馥郁过分的味道。

他长得艳丽，满身玫瑰香也不违和。这次出差收拾行李，松本随手拿的润肤乳也是这个味道。只是没想到时隔这么久，还会有人说出和当年樱井一样的话。

“是吗……谢谢？”

松本脸有点发烧。樱井白天塞给他的房卡还在他外套口袋里。

——该死，明明已经两年没联系了，明明已经结束了，他现在这样，又算什么？

他正心神不宁，后脖颈的皮肤突然一凉——加藤不知是出于什么原因，将手上残余的乳液点在了松本脖子上，又用手指缓缓搓开。松本从小就讨厌被人从身后触碰，唯一破例的对象只有樱井，此时简直寒毛都炸了起来，却又碍于加藤是同事，不好直接翻脸。

“加藤君……”

“嗯？”

加藤似乎没听出他语气里的警告意味，除了手指，身体也得寸进尺地贴上松本的后背。姿势原因，松本几乎是被他圈在了怀里。

加藤似乎没感觉到松本的僵硬，又或者是将他的犹豫误解成了接受，放在松本肩膀的手顺着他只穿了一件薄短袖的背脊下滑，到背部中央时，指尖暧昧地一按。

Fu**********k!!

松本如遭雷击，从床上迅速跳起，“我我我我……出去一下！”

没有再看加藤一眼，他飞快地打开门，冲出了房间。

半小时后，他站在樱井的酒店房间门前。

——没办法，一同出差的另外两人都是女孩子，他又出来的着急，钱包什么的都留在了房间。而他今晚是绝对不会再踏进那个空间一步的。

在酒店外来来回回走了二十分钟后，松本最终还是决定去找樱井。白天樱井给的房卡自然也和他的外套一起没带出来，但松本曾看见了上面的房号。

他站在门口，一番心理建设后，抬手敲了敲门。

不管是故意和松本订一家酒店，还是塞给他自己房间的门卡……其实都只是樱井的恶作剧。

小男孩在拿石头砸邻居家的玻璃窗时，会去想如果最后被邻居抓住、拎到父母面前时，自己该怎么办吗？

不会。

同理，当松本真的在大晚上来到樱井房间前，却没有选择直接进来，而是非常弱气地敲门请求进门许可——请原谅这个对真实情况一无所知的小男孩吧——时，有那么一刻，樱井手足无措。

在A国的两年里，樱井有过各种各样的临时伴侣——男的女的都有，大部分是露水情缘，有那么几个成了朋友。唯一有些特殊的是一个日本来的女生，比樱井小四岁。樱井在她初到A国时曾帮过她一个忙，然后就被小姑娘看上了。

天崩地裂的那一种。

说实话，如果她只是轻描淡写地看上樱井，他也许不会拒绝；问题在于：樱井几乎是沐浴在各方女孩子的爱慕中长大的，他看得清这姑娘眼睛里的温度。

一开始她明示暗示时樱井还能委婉地避开，等姑娘正式表白时，他就只能残忍拒绝了。

偏偏女生是相当执着的类型，常常是一个信息发到樱井的手机——“我等你”，然后站在他的公寓楼下，从黄昏等到月亮升起。到最后往往是樱井实在受不了，把自己本来准备叫外卖的钱扔给二宫，“帮我送她回去吧。女孩子这么晚在外面不安全。”

三分钟后他接到二宫打来的电话。

“怎么了？”樱井问。

“你等等。”二宫无奈地说，然后手机被递到另一个人手里。

“樱井翔，”她在哭，“你给我等着。”

二宫的声音模糊地传过来——“可以了吧。喂，你到底住哪？”

……

此后很长一段时间，樱井有了个难缠stalker的故事被身边人津津乐道。

二宫帮他送了几次人后宣布不干了。

“你现在风评太差了，我可不要陪你做恶人。”他语气严肃地通知樱井。

“什么恶人？”

“装模作样，还有，身在福中不知福。”

樱井无语。

“这福我可消受不起。”他很严肃地表明立场。

“说真的，为什么拒绝？”

二宫飞快地按着键盘，脸被电子屏幕的光照成一片蓝色冰原，“就算这段关系非常不对等——难道你以前就没有经历过这样不对等的恋爱？”

——经历过，但不是恋爱。

樱井想。但他不能告诉二宫这个。

那是他离开家后，第一次允许自己想起松本润。

其实不过一年没见，那个人的脸在他记忆里居然就模糊成了一团。只有浓得要命的眉毛和红红的嘴唇特别清楚——浓眉是天生的，嘴唇的鲜艳却是被樱井咬的。

当时他们都太小了。年龄和心理都是。

无知者无畏。

樱井没有承认过这个，但事实是他对松本一直有点愧疚——这愧疚直到他回国下飞机，再次见到松本的前一秒都还有效；可当他发现松本明显在回避自己时，说不出口的愧疚和想念就变成了恼怒。 

如果一直愧疚，也许他会疏远松本。

如果只有恼怒，可能樱井会被冲昏头脑，重拾以前对待松本的方式，将两人脆弱的关系再一次架在火上烤。

最怕的就是各种情绪混合在一起，进退维艰。

这些松本都不知道。

——在他眼里，这个强行塞给他房卡、现在却又把自己堵在门口的樱井，真是恶劣的一如既往。

“明明早上看着还很生气的样子，怎么，改主意了？”

樱井问。他是真的好奇。 

松本气急，脸上浮起一层很淡的粉色。

“能不能先进去再说？”

“为什么？”

“……不想被人听到。”

樱井思考了一秒钟，把金色的脑袋凑过来，“悄悄告诉我就好啦。”

“……”

好说歹说，松本总算是拦下了要冲去自己房间揍人的樱井。两人进了房间，松本刚松了口气，就被樱井捏着肩膀压在了门上。

樱井一只手垫在松本脑后，脸和他离得极近。樱井背对着光，松本只能看清他发亮的眼睛。

“一开始，润其实是不想来找我的吧？”松本注意到他擅自换了称呼，“但你现在来了……意思是，在他和我之间，选择了我？”

松本哼了一声，拒绝回答如此显而易见的问题。

樱井捏住他的下巴，不让他避开自己的眼睛，“——说话。”

松本被他的态度惹恼，下意识否认，“想的美！”他不甘示弱地瞪着樱井，“只是另外两个同事都是女生，这种事总不能大肆宣传……总之，你别想多了。”

“哦。”

樱井的脸色冷淡了一些，他放开松本，退到床边，开始脱衣服。

“你脱衣服干什么？！”

樱井摊手，“准备洗澡啊。”顿一下，他转身，朝松本伸出手，装模作样地笑的缱绻，“一起？”

松本不知道自己怎么会答应——明明他早就发誓不要和樱井纠缠不清了，但事实是他的底线似乎比他自认为的要低很多很多。

他被同时罩在水雾和樱井的吻里，樱井搂着他，右手捏着松本的下巴亲他。松本张着嘴任他掠夺，脑子一片空白，身体却兴奋得发抖。他睁开眼睛，发现自己不知何时主动搂上了樱井的脖子，和他纠缠不清如同两株过于亲密的植物。

两人的性器硬邦邦地抵在彼此的小腹上。樱井还在咬他的嘴唇，但比起之前的动作已经轻柔了很多。他闭着眼睛，于是松本可以放心大胆地好好看看他——他有太久没有好好看樱井了，看他睫毛颤动，情欲上脸，神情对于珍惜的恋人来说太粗鲁，对于两年没有联系的松本润来说又太沉醉。

花洒下仿佛是另一个世界，水帘将他们与世界隔开，给人亲密无间的错觉。

樱井不顾松本“我已经洗过了！”的反抗，坚持将手心一半的沐浴露都抹在他身上；松本不甘示弱，干脆将自己滑进樱井怀里。下一秒两人都变成了全身滑溜溜的人鱼，拥抱在一起时皮肤的触感很奇妙，像是随时都可以顺着水滴一起流走，或者像童话里那样选择变成泡沫，和水汽一起蒸发。

欲望烧得他们要化掉了，但化掉之前必须先融化在一起。

樱井吻了他很久，最后松本快要缺氧，按着他的胸口把他推开。这时樱井就变得很温柔，伸手抚摸着松本的后背——

** **加藤似乎没感觉到松本的僵硬，又或者是将他的犹豫误解成了接受，放在松本肩膀的手顺着他只穿了一件薄短袖的背脊下滑，到背部中央时，指尖暧昧地一按。** **

松本在温暖的水汽中打了个寒战。他弯下腰，无法自控地干呕起来。

“润？”

樱井搂住他的腰，不让他摔倒，“怎么了？不舒服？”

“没有……”

松本不愿意对他撒谎，却也实在不想说原因。权衡之下，他选择贴上去抱住樱井，用脸颊去蹭他同样沾满水珠的脸。

“翔くん。”他叫樱井，念出名字时心中不由得一热。他偏头，亲亲樱井的耳廓。

“嗯？”

“没什么。”

樱井哼了一声，明显不相信。但他没再问下去，只在松本腰上捏了一把。得到一声小小的惊叫。

“转过去。”

松本又在他脸上吻了一下，转身扶住浴室墙壁的瓷砖。身体记忆真的很可怕——他将自己向后送，樱井的一根立刻贴上，又伸了两只手指给他扩张。

松本低头看他弄自己。水雾蒸腾里，樱井将额发全部捋上去，眉毛认真地皱着，还是十七岁时的神情。

松本忽然就无法忍受这一点点距离，他抓住樱井的手腕让他停下来，扑到他怀里。

“先面对面吧，好吗？”

松本鼻音很重，平常的语气也像是撒娇一样。

樱井看了他一眼，抬起松本的一条腿盘在自己腰上，因为太久没做所以有些小心翼翼、但依然绝对强势地进入了他。

他们的身体相当契合，从很早起就是。

松本整个人都挂在樱井身上，意识快要被快感碾成泥。痛的时候，痒的时候，他都只是咬着樱井的肩膀，迷迷糊糊地想：这是我第一个男人。

这认识令松本快乐，也令他心碎——没有理由，只是在意识到这一点时感觉心脏很痛。

樱井大刀阔斧地入侵他的身体，他也毫无保留地接纳他，甚至在樱井每一次将自己抽出去时颤抖着试图挽留——然后就是再一次被插入，被凿开，一路开拓，直到榨出这具身体的每一滴蜜，直到他开辟的这条路能连接到松本的心。

“翔くん……”

松本哭喊着射了，在前端完全没有被抚摸的情况下。樱井紧紧地抱住他，亲他额头和耳朵，问他“还好吗”。

松本点点头，仍然在高潮的余韵中颤抖。

樱井把他擦干了，半拖半抱着出了浴室。怕松本冷，他又去把空调温度调高了些。

一轮之后松本就没力气了，躺在床上随便樱井折腾自己。他韧带软，腿被打开成M形也不痛。之前被操开的穴口还没合上，樱井伸手指进去搅了搅，给自己戴上套，又插了进去。

坦坦荡荡的灯光让松本羞耻。他不敢去看樱井的表情，闭着眼睛无意识咬着嘴唇，直到樱井看不下去，捏着他的下巴来吻他。 

“放松点……”

樱井哄他，含着松本的下唇，舌头舔过他咬出来痕迹。

他捧着松本的脸，按住他的胯不让他乱动，重重地撞进去。进得太深，松本呜咽着抱紧他，两条腿盘在樱井腰上，央求他轻一点。

樱井意乱情迷时的表情就是没有表情，只有眼神和脖子上的青筋出卖他根本不像表面上那样镇定。他根本不听松本说话，也不会回答他，只是遵从欲望，将松本翻过来摆成跪趴，红着眼睛盯着他雪白的臀肉、纤细得令人胆战心惊的腰，恨不得把这个尤物永远禁锢在自己身下。他比高中那会儿发育得更好，后入的姿势让他进入到了前所未有的地方，松本被他捉着腰动弹不得，几个回合下来，他毫不怀疑自己今晚会被这个人插坏。

……那就让他坏掉吧。

等樱井第三次将射满的套子打结扔进垃圾桶，才想起松本这次是工作出差，做这么多明天怕起不来。

他有点心虚，拍着松本的脸让他去浴室冲一下——松本有点洁癖，要是第二天早上一身黏糊糊的醒来，一定会非常不高兴。 

“好累……”

松本赖在枕头上，瓮声瓮气地拒绝。

“起来洗一下，不然你明天不舒服。”

樱井好声好气哄了一会儿，松本还是直摇头，气得他在松本被枕头压着鼓出来的脸蛋上狠狠捏一把，发出最后通牒：“松本润你要是不洗澡今晚就去地上睡。”

松本简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他气得坐了起来，“樱井翔！”被樱井顺势抓住手腕，一把拖下床。松本被他牵着手，挣了两次没挣开也就随他去了。 

两人重新躺回床上时已经是第二天凌晨，樱井不太明显地犹豫了一下，将松本搂在怀里。这亲密其实有些过分了，但松本没力气计较这些。他的双腿和樱井的缠在一起，他抬起头，最后亲了一下樱井的嘴角，几乎是下一秒就睡着了。 

c.

松本回到T市后，除了加藤来找他道歉过一次——职场不比学生时代，松本勉强接受了他“一时鬼迷心窍，误会了松本さん的意思”的解释，而那一晚后，他和樱井的关系也发生了微妙的变化。

虽然樱井依然是人前阳光好青年，人后控制欲爆棚大魔王——随便举个例子：松本的体力一直不太好，工作后开始锻炼，但每次依然会被樱井折腾到起床都困难。好在樱井吃饱喝足后会自动切换体贴模式，当松本哑着嗓子说想要喝水时，樱井会把他扶起来让他靠在自己怀里——但他不会将水杯递到松本嘴边，而是自己喝一口，然后低头喂给他。

樱井喜欢松本只能依赖自己、全神贯注接受他渡过去的水时温顺的姿态，喜欢他喉结上下滑动、吞咽时有韵律的咕咚声。

这一刻松本是被欲望扼住喉咙的羊，而樱井是享受他臣服的施予者——哪怕这状态只能持续几十秒，也能带给樱井“他是我的”的错觉，让他的占有欲和满足感同时膨胀到极致。

——虽然这样，就算这样，松本还是觉得他和樱井之间有些地方不一样了。

但那又是什么呢。

回国后樱井没住在家里，在离松本公司不远处租了间公寓，兼作工作室。

每周至少有三个晚上他会去找松本吃饭，大部分时候会顺势住下，周末两人一起回家吃饭——错开时间进门的那种。

从前——特指他们都还在高中的时候，樱井的眼神、声音、动作……无论何时，永远在对松本传达“你是我的”这一信息。

可现在，当他悄无声息地摸到正在厨房切菜的松本身后，搂着他的腰和他接吻，或者晚上躺在松本卧室那张不太大的双人床上，和他鼻尖相抵，絮絮地说些日常琐事。松本闭着眼睛，太累时甚至就在樱井低低的声音里睡去。

——这种时候的樱井翔，一字一句，一举一动，都像是在对松本吐露：我是你的。

相比高中时期不正常的亲密，他们现在的相处模式简直如同一对普通的情侣。

除了一点：从以前到现在，他们从未对彼此说过喜欢，或者爱。

松本升入大学的那年，樱井成了最紧张的备考生。

松本所在的大学离家其实很近，但他好不容易逃离樱井，最开始几乎有大半年没回过家，直到十一月的某天忽然接到父亲的电话，告诉他樱井的外婆心脏病犯了，刚进医院，现在情况不是太好。

父亲和樱井妈妈都已经到了医院，他压低声音交代松本，“……翔くん听说小时候是外婆带大的，他妈妈怕一下子告诉他受不了。润，这次辛苦你一下，去翔くん的学校把他带到医院来，有你在旁边，他妈妈……我们都能放心些。”

于是半小时后，松本气喘吁吁地站在樱井校门口，眯着眼睛，在一群穿着校服的青少年里寻找一个快八个月没见过的人。

樱井出来的很晚。他在校服外套了件棕色的牛角大衣，头发比之前长了些，低头时偶尔会遮住眼睛。他背着松本很熟悉的那个斜挎包，可能是累了，眉眼恹恹地耷拉着。

看见松本的那一刻，樱井的眼睛瞪大了，露出难以置信的神情。又似乎是因为过于惊讶，不小心透出一点没藏好的惊喜。

松本心情复杂地朝他招手，看樱井快速穿过人潮，朝他走来。

“……好久不见。”

松本先开的口。

“好久不见。”樱井在他面前站定，恢复了面无表情，“出什么事了吗？”

好敏锐。

松本来的路上想了好几种委婉告诉他的方式，现在被樱井这么一问，只好直接说了。

他说完后，樱井大概有半分钟没有说话。

松本以为他被吓到了，伸手想要碰一碰他的胳膊，却注意到樱井握着书包带子的手指因为用力而泛白——他已经惊慌失措，却拼命想要掩饰这一点。

松本立刻就心疼了。校门口还有不少学生，松本不可能在这热闹中抱住他，于是他让樱井站在原地别动，自己去便利店买了杯热可可，盯着樱井喝下，又问他饿不饿。

“没事，”樱井捧着纸杯，脸色不像之前那么苍白了。他拽住松本的衣服，急切地说，“外婆在哪个医院？我们现在过去吧。”

樱井母亲不允许樱井守夜，松本看懂了父亲的眼神，硬着头皮承诺了这几天会搬回家照顾弟弟，才见她露出了今晚的第一个微笑。

回家的路上，樱井依然一副魂不守舍的模样，松本紧张地关注着他，担心他随时会在路上摔倒，最后干脆牵住了他的手。

樱井僵了一下，随即用了点力回握他。两人如同小学生一般手牵手回到家，松本记着对父母的承诺，盯着樱井吃了便利店买的晚餐，又催促他去洗澡。

松本不放心樱井单独睡觉，怕他独自一人时心情被黑暗吞噬，干脆抱了枕头过去敲他卧室的门。樱井没说什么，只是让出了床的一半位置让松本躺下。

两人并排躺在床上，好一阵子没人说话。松本累得要命，却因为提一颗心而精神亢奋。他琢磨着自己是不是该说点安慰的话，又怕多说多错。

“几天前，我梦到外公了。”

樱井突然开口，把松本吓了一跳。 

“你没听错……我是说的外公。”樱井像是知道他在想什么，“我出生那一年他就去世了。小时候我妈忙着工作，把我扔在外婆家里，等要上学了才接回来。”

松本嗯了一声，表示在听。

“我妈说外公的性格有点害羞，但在我梦里他是个特别幽默的人，一听我妈说想家就激动就连夜坐巴士赶了过来。来了却又后悔，说不喜欢城市。”

樱井很短促地笑了一下，“——他给还我带了邮票和信封，很好看很漂亮，让我以后如果有需要就给他写信。旁边不知道是谁，夸了一句‘That is a decent man. ’——我还记得那人的重音在‘that’上。当时我特别骄傲，心想他确实是个讲究的人，却突然想起我妈说的，外公其实并没有见过我。我看着他，觉得很疑惑，但更多的是伤心，没有理由的那种伤心。直到最后我从哭醒，才想起我妈昨天告诉我，外婆明天要来看我们。” 

“翔くん……”

“今天在医院里，我就在想：是不是外公想我们，想外婆了。他们分开了这么多年，外公等不下去了。”

“胡说，”松本坐起来，由上至下地俯视樱井，“不会的。你不能这么想。”

“润哥有没有听过一句诗？”

樱井没有看他，只是盯着天花板，“昔我往矣，杨柳依依。今我来思，雨雪霏霏。——回想当初离开，杨柳依依随风吹，如今我回来，大雪纷纷满天飞。其实是形容战士出征回来的心情，我却觉得和我很像。除了我真的已经很久没有回乡下，很久没去看他们了。”

他也坐了起来，和松本面对面。松本这才发现樱井眼睛是红的，洗完澡后发梢还没干，和他的语气一样潮湿。

“润哥，”樱井的声音轻得像耳语，“你讨厌我吗？”

松本摇摇头，“我不讨厌你。”

——我只是讨厌不懂拒绝的自己，但那不是你的错。

樱井盯着他，像是想要再说什么，却又摇了摇头。

他重新躺回去，不再看松本，“晚安。”

第二天早上松本被手机铃声吵醒，勉强清醒后发现樱井正背对着自己站在床边讲电话。通话结束后他的手垂下来，却没有转过身，维持着原来的姿势一动不动。

松本看不到他的表情，不敢猜测电话里说了什么，一着急，几乎是从床上滚了下来，两步跨到樱井面前。

“翔くん？”

樱井表情还有点呆滞，“我妈说……外婆脱离危险了。”

他求助一般地看着松本，像是希望他来证实自己不是在做梦。

松本惊喜万分，连说几个太好了。樱井几乎是不知所措的眼神看得他心里一软，自然地去握他的手。

“她没事了，翔くん。”松本温声对樱井重复这个事实，“她没事了，真的。”

樱井用力抿了抿嘴，忽然一把将松本抱起来，转了个圈。

“樱井翔！”

松本吓得抱紧了樱井的脖子，两条腿下意识地蜷起，盘在他腰间——这姿势在他们曾经的性爱中常常出现，尤其是父母不在家时，樱井很喜欢这样抱着松本，一边由下至上地顶他，一边带着他穿过房间，来到浴室，或者家里随便什么地方。

一时间两人都愣住了。

樱井停了下来，但没放开松本。松本低头去看他，对上一双布满血丝的大眼睛，于是他知道了这个孩子一夜未眠。

怜爱和柔情同时涌上松本的心头，鬼使神差的，他捧住樱井的脸，第一次主动吻了他。

这个迎来好消息的早晨是好兆头，给了这对原以为已经走进死胡同的兄弟一条出路。

像冬天的阳光，给了万物坚持到春天的理由。

冬天正式来临时，松本开始常常回家，揪住学到晕头转向的备考生，投喂他自己做的简单的夜宵。

第二年春天，樱井在下巴彻底变圆之前成功升入全国最好的私立大学。他变得很忙，但很快乐。功课和社团让他没什么时间去找松本，但每周都会和他通电话。

——翔くん我跟你说，今天有戏剧社的人来找我，你说我要加入吗。

——加啊为什么不加，润哥这长相，社长没来亲自请人我才奇怪。

——……

——都怪翔くん乌鸦嘴，这周社长真的过来找我了。

——怎么了？是什么好事？

——好不好的……他说圣诞节要排一部剧，想要我当主角。

——这还不是好事？

——你听我说完……这部剧叫睡美人。

——这还不……等等，难道你演的是……

——对，就是睡美人，满意了？

——……

——翔くん？还在听吗？

——嗯。你说。

——你说我要答应吗。

——答应吧。

——为什么？

——我想看。

——……

——昨天为什么不接我电话。生气了？

——没有。

——骗我。

——没骗你……翔くん真的觉得我应该答应？

——对。

——为什么？

——因为我想看。别挂电话，我是真的想看。但如果你不愿意，那就算了。

——……好吧。

结果圣诞那天下了暴雪，电车停运。樱井运气不错，赶在封路前到了松本的学校，又顺利摸到了剧场。

后来松本才知道樱井那天推掉了和当时女朋友的约会，他问樱井为什么不把女朋友一起带来，樱井顿了一下，说没想到，被松本狠狠地嘲笑了一根筋。

松本的演出很成功。成功到什么地步呢？当天来看的除了本校学生，还有其他学校的戏剧社成员。那天之后，高校戏剧社兴起了一阵反串的热潮。而在松本的学校，从此由男生扮演睡美人变成了戏剧社的传统，松本的演出照片则被永久挂在了社团活动室的墙上。 

演员集体出来谢幕时松本站在最中间。他没卸妆，依然是金色的长发，穿着洋装，脸颊不知因为腮红还是兴奋而异常红润，娇艳欲滴。

樱井看着他亮闪闪的眼睛，难以抑制心热，第一个站起来鼓掌叫好。结果全场都在看他，包括台上醒着的睡美人。 

四年后，樱井背着鼓鼓囊囊的双肩包，又拖了一个登机箱，在国际登机口与家人和朋友告别。

松本不在其列。他在前一晚樱井挥汗如雨地收拾行李时给他打电话，说翔くん你中奖了，请于××酒吧领取我。

没等樱井回答他就挂了电话，然后关机，乐呵呵地缩在卡座一角，边喝特调边等着樱井把自己扛走。

工作后松本在公司旁边租了个小房子。樱井算了算从松本公寓回到家，收拾完另一半行李再去机场的时间，又最后确认了一次明天的航班信息，果断溜出了家门。

夜晚，独处，再加一个喝醉的松本润，结果就是他们毫无意外地做了。

时隔五年，两人对彼此的身体都有一点陌生。松本工作后开始去健身房，虽然没练出什么肌肉，线条看着倒是比从前健康了不少。

樱井让他躺在床上，从锁骨一路往下吻，嘴唇移到肚脐时松本开始不安分地动，樱井按住他的胯，不为所动地一点点舔过人鱼线。酒精作用下，松本刚被樱井含住就射在了他嘴里。

樱井含着他的东西，报复性地去吻他。松本皱着眉头抱怨太腥，被樱井拧了鼻子，说还不是你自己的。

近两年松本脾气渐长，加上喝酒后另一人格出现，最后还是推开樱井，坚持冲到浴室吐掉了。

樱井跟在他身后，好笑地看他鼓着腮帮子来回漱口，只觉得这人可爱得没边。

松本漱完口之后转过身，非常不满地指责樱井还不脱衣服。樱井只好举着手让他扒掉自己的上衣，又对着脐环惊叹一番。

“翔くん什么时候去打的，居然没告诉我？”

“大学毕业典礼之后。你呢，什么开始涂指甲油了？”

他把松本抱上洗手台坐着，把玩他染了黑色红色粉色的可爱脚趾。

松本怕痒，没两下就笑得求饶，跳下来扑进樱井怀里。

两人身高差不多，樱井搂着松本的腰，抱紧他，恶劣地试图让自己新买的脐钉嵌到对方肚脐里。松本被他的动作弄得发抖，喝完酒后他的皮肤也变成了粉红色，樱井就顺势把他推到花洒底下，拿淋喷头对着他从头到脚地冲。

等他们折腾完回到浴室里清洗，墙上时钟已经快要走到十二点。第二天是周末，樱井特意选了一个松本不用上班的日期，却被这个人通知他根本没打算去送机。

“我累了，而且，我才不要看着你走。”

松本任性地宣布，抱住樱井的腰，脑袋埋在他的胸口，听他有力的心跳。

“翔くん，”他叫樱井，“你还会回来吗？”

樱井吻了一下松本额头，恍惚间以为他的声音来自自己的胸腔。

“会。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

松本安静了一秒，没等樱井判断他到底信了没有，松本又说：“翔くん？”

“嗯？”

“叫我。”

“润哥。”

“不对。”

“哥。”

“不对。”

“润。”

“翔くん，”松本抬起头，眼中没有一丝醉意，“你哭了。”

松本一觉醒来，天光大亮。樱井已经走了，临走前还故意拉开了窗帘。

这个混蛋。

松本拿起手机，发现樱井在登机前给自己发了一条消息，Farewell。

他笑了起来，想这人不愧是学文科的，还挺煽情。笑着笑着自己也流了眼泪。

然后就心照不宣地断了联系。两年。 

两年后樱井回来，松本因为工作没去接他，下班后推掉同事的邀约，匆匆往回赶。

电车人满为患，松本抓着把手，看着窗外飞速消失的风景，一时分不清自己到底想不想见这个人。

十八岁的樱井翔用潮湿的语气给他念“昔我往矣，杨柳依依。今我来思，雨雪霏霏。”等轮到他自己出征，也非要在樱花满开中离去，却狡猾地选在了盛夏归来。

松本站在门前，刚为逃离室外令人眩晕的绿意松了口气，新的危机却悄然而至。

门铃和脚步声同时响起。门开了，站在门口的——当然是樱井翔。

猛然见到松本，樱井又露出了和曾经在高中傍晚的校门口见到松本时一模一样的表情。

——同样毫无遮拦的不敢置信，惊喜，以及时至今日松本才能读懂的一点委屈。

“欢迎回来。”

松本笑着对他说。

d.

又是一个周末，樱井和松本照例一前一后回家。

饭桌上，樱井妈妈对两个孩子嘘寒问暖一番，状似不经意地提起两人的感情状况。

“小翔25岁，该找个人收收心了。还有小润，要是有女朋友可以带回来看看。”

松本不是很明显地呛到了。樱井坐在他旁边，眼疾手快地递过去自己的咖啡杯。

松本一边喝水，不着痕迹地瞥了一眼樱井。

没反应。

也是，兄友弟恭的，他能有什么反应？

指甲在手心掐了一把，松本抬头对樱井妈妈笑了一下，“我知道了，如果有会带回来。”

重组家庭——尤其是父母在孩子已经懂事后才组建的这种，其特殊性在于：对待不是自己亲生的孩子时，家长总会担心把握不好关心与管教的边界。

为了消除樱井妈妈的忧虑，对于她的提议，松本第一反应永远是先答应下来。果然，听到松本的回答后她的神色立刻就放松了，转头继续教训自己一头金毛的亲生儿子。

吃完饭，又坐着看了会儿电视，樱井就说要走。松本搭他的车，也跟着一起出来。

樱井开车，松本在副驾驶上看手机，一边有一搭没一搭地和他说话。等红绿灯时，樱井的手指很慢很慢地敲着方向盘，他看着前方，却是对松本说：“你愿意……我是说，我们去和父母坦白，好吗。”

咚。

松本手抖了一下，手机顺着腿滑到了地上。他手忙脚乱地把它捡起来，才去看樱井，开口时感觉嗓子有点干。

“你是认真的吗……”

话一出口松本就后悔了——樱井的表情明明白白写着他给出了最差劲的回答。松本在电光火石中意识到了这点，但他已经无法收回了。

这段时间他不是没有感觉到樱井对待自己越来越认真，但樱井不说，松本也不敢确定——这一刻他终于可以确信，却在同时亲手搞砸了一切。

就像攻略游戏，松本选择了错误的答案，于是好感度下降，通关失败。

“我开玩笑的。”

樱井淡淡地说。 

到松本公寓时他第一次没有下车。松本目送他离开，没有立刻上楼。他坐在公寓楼下的长椅上，握着手机发了很久的呆，直到手机壳变得温热。

松本的猜测没错——那天之后，樱井再没来找过他。松本等了一周，没有电话，没有信息……他终于承认这就是分开了。

他和樱井翔分开了。

再一次的。

松本想起高中，樱井刚把他骗上床不久的时候——也不能完全算骗吧，直到现在松本才明白：他拒绝不了樱井，是因为他根本就不想拒绝他。

他抗拒不了那样一个耀眼的人的凝视，哪怕那其中的炽热是另有所图。

有趣的是，不管樱井如何在情事里摆出一副掌控一切的样子，事后温存时，狮子会变成鹿，甚至是斑比。

他会有点耍赖地抱住松本，黏黏糊糊地亲吻他，用带着小勾子的声音求松本“哥哥给我读个睡前故事吧”，然后恶作剧地扔过来一本《洛丽塔》。

松本断断续续读了一半，最后实在无法忍受樱井的眼神，强行换成了《小王子》。

其实他也没有多喜欢这本被无数人奉为经典的童话，但它至少比对小女孩的幻想故事更适合当睡前读物。 

** **狐狸说：“看到那边的麦田了么？我不吃面包，小麦对我来说毫无用处。麦田也不会让我联想到任何事。这是很可悲的！但是你长着金黄色头发。当你驯养我以后，这将是非常美妙的一件事！麦子的颜色也是金黄色的，它会让我想起你。而且我也将喜欢聆听风儿吹过麦田的声音……”** **

少年模仿成年人的第一步就是学会嘲笑。于是樱井毫无意外地挑剔小玫瑰太骄傲，嫌弃小狐狸太直白。轮到小王子，樱井龇牙咧嘴地想了一会儿，最后下结论“太多情，还要命的优柔寡断”。

结果没等樱井去大学一个月，松本就收到他发来的染了头发的照片，附文是“麦子的颜色”。

………这不是其实很中意吗？

樱井一直没断过补染，于是这麦子颜色的头发就从大学起一直跟着他，直到现在；只是每个时期会有些微的不同——从一开始有点暗的金黄，到现在几乎变成了白金色。

松本猜测他大概换了好几个理发师，连带眉毛也变得比以前更细，眉梢挑得很高，与那双圆圆的眼睛中间空出一大片，和他的发色一样，像轻薄又锋利的刀，却不会再给人过刚易折的感觉。

樱井是不自知的小王子，是以为可以用身上的刺抵御寒冷的骄傲的玫瑰，松本却不是狐狸——狐狸至少比他坦率。

他只能成为稻草人，不会说话不会笑，唯一能做的是眺望远方。

稻草人日夜在麦田守望，先是等待那一抹金色，直到有一天明白等的那个人不会再来，从此只能一边看着他来的方向，一边想念他。

“至少我还拥有麦子的颜色。”

松本这样告诉自己，忽然就明白了狐狸在说出这句话时有多失落，以及，心如刀割。


End file.
